


Le chemin des fleurs-écho

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: « Tu as l'air en forme! Attention à ton parapluie, le plafond est bas, ici. » La langue que cette voix parlait n'était pas celle qu'utilisaient la plupart des monstres de l'Underground. Ce n'était pas non plus la langue silencieuse des élémentaires. Et pourtant Grillby la comprenait, bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de l'avoir jamais apprise.





	Le chemin des fleurs-écho

Grillby ne quittait pas souvent la chaleur et la sécurité de son restaurant. Le climat de Snowdin n'était pas tendre envers les élémentaires de feu, comme lui, et lorsqu'il s'aventurait hors de son commerce, il devait toujours s'assurer d'être bien couvert. Ce jour-là, il s'aventurait jusqu'à Waterfall, emmitouflé dans ses vêtements ignifugés, pour rendre visite à sa nièce qui étudiait à Hotland.

Peut-être était-ce le trajet inhabituel, ou un défaut d'attention dû à l'excitation de revoir sa famille, voire même un petit plaisantin qui aurait retracé le chemin, mais il se retrouva bientôt dans une zone de Waterfall qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait beau marcher dans toutes les directions, impossible de retrouver la voie qui menait aux terres brûlantes si convoitées. Frustré, il finit par s'asseoir sur la terre humide, le poing serré sur son parapluie, cherchant une solution à son problème et effleura accidentellement une fleur écho. La voix inconnue qui s'échappa de la corolle n'aurait pas dut le faire sursauter, à un détail près.

« Tu as l'air en forme! Attention à ton parapluie, le plafond est bas, ici. » La langue que cette voix parlait n'était pas celle qu'utilisaient la plupart des monstres de l'Underground. Ce n'était pas non plus la langue silencieuse des élémentaires. Et pourtant Grillby la comprenait, bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de l'avoir jamais apprise. Il se releva avec curiosité et chercha du regard une autre fleur écho, quelques pas plus loin. Il toucha un pétale humide du bout des doigts en grimaçant un peu, et sursauta à nouveau.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, tu dis ça à chaque fois. » C'était sa propre voix, grave et un peu sifflante, qui prononçait cette drôle de langue. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas être venu ici auparavant. Il quittait si rarement son restaurant. De plus en plus intrigué, il poursuivit le chemin tracé par les fleurs échos, de plus en plus surpris à chaque murmure de la part des corolles luisantes.

\- C'est parce que je tiens à toi, andouille. Quelle idée d'aller te perdre à Snowdin.

\- C'est bien plus calme que la capitale. Toi et tes fils devriez venir, à l'occasion, cet endroit est parfait pour les enfants.

\- Grillby, tu sais bien que j'ai du travail. » L'élémentaire cligna des yeux surpris. C'était donc bien à lui que c'était adressé cet inconnu. Pourtant, il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait de rien.

\- Raison de plus. E-eh!

\- Aller, vient. Sans va s'inquiéter. » Comment ? Sans ? Qu'est-ce que le jeune squelette paresseux venait faire dans cette histoire ?

\- On serait allés plus vite en prenant la route principale.

\- Non, je préfère ce chemin. Il n'y a jamais personne ici. » Le ton se faisait soudain taquin, presque joueur.

\- O-oh. Euh… Tu veux dire…

\- Attention, ne brûle pas le parapluie ! » Il y eut un silence et un rire nerveux.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est rien, vient là.

\- Et c'est là que je lui ai dit que son chapeau était horrible, tu aurais vu sa… » Grillby sursauta lorsque la conversation s'arrêta brusquement, remplacée par de nouvelles voix. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que les fleurs écho l'avaient ramené à la route principale qui rejoignait Hotland. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, hypnotisé par la conversation qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il se retourna brusquement, scruta attentivement les fleurs qui l'entouraient. Mais il eut beau chercher du regard, le chemin qu'il avait pris avait comme disparu. Pour un peu, il aurait pu croire avoir rêvé. Seule la douleur au bout de ses doigts lui rappelait qu'il avait touché les pétales humides des fleurs-écho. Il avait froid. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir chaud, tout était froid, comparé à lui. Mais là, il avait vraiment froid. Comme si, à cet instant, il y avait quelque chose qui aurait dû être là, quelque chose qui lui manquait.

Grillby resta là, un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de vivre. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais après quelques instants, il tourna les talons, prêtant à peine attention à ses yeux qui rougeoyaient derrière ses lunettes de soleil, lâchant un peu de cendre sur ses joues. Sa nièce l'attendait. Il devait partir.


End file.
